Little Devil
by Elsa Snow Queen of Arendelle
Summary: Cat drags Sam to her favorite store to help her pick out a costume and finds herself in a situation that requires the help of a certain blonde. (Had a better summary, but forgot it. When I remember it, the summary will be updated.)


**I got the idea for this story after reading a similar one about Shake It Up's Cece and Rocky. So I figured I'd give it a try. I mean, I haven't written an M story in a while, so why not? And you'll find out why the title is what it is soon enough ;)**

**...**

Cat had somehow managed to convince Sam to come with her to her favorite store. Sam didn't know how, not in the slightest, but it couldn't be that bad right? It's not like she was trying on any clothes. She was only giving her own opinion on Cat's costume for Tori's Halloween party. Yeah, she could survive this one trip. Hopefully. It's not the costume she was worried about. It was her reaction to it.

Sam pulled her motorcycle into a space close to the clothing store _ Schneider's_. She shut the engine off and Cat hopped off the bike excitedly, giggling with anticipation. She took off her pink helmet and put it on the seat, immediately grabbing Sam's hand after and tugging at her arm. Sam couldn't help but laugh at Cat's impatience.

"Sam, hurry." Cat whined, pouting. "All the good costumes will be gone by the time we get in there!"

"Relax, kid." Sam smiled. "It's still early in the month, plus we got here sooner than most this morning." She gestured to the barely occupied parking lot. "I'm sure we're fine."

"Still, c'mon!" Cat gave her arm another tug.

Sam rolled her eyes and let Cat pull her along as she skipped ahead, a smile graced upon her lips. She noticed that it was rather warm for Autumn, even in California, and that the sun was sparkling brighter despite the few clouds that threatened with a chance of rain. The sun's glow, she noticed, kissed Cat's skin perfectly, complimenting her features and drawing Sam in. The sunlight fell upon Cat's dimple and her arms, which were already tanned from a recent trip to the beach. Sam caught herself staring and her cheeks colored slightly. She cleared her throat, trying to direct her attention elsewhere.

They reached the doors and they slid open and they headed inside. Cat sighed, but Sam inwardly groaned.

_ Nothing like the smells of perfume and desperation to really get a person going. _ she thought bitterly, but didn't dare say it out loud. She was here for Cat. Why taint the trip with hate?

A store employee was headed in their direction. She had dark brunette hair that passed the middle of her back and green eyes that were so strikingly large Sam saw them before she was right in front of them. But the smile on her face couldn't look anymore fake if someone had replaced it with a Bambi doll's. Sam chuckled at the thought.

"Um, excuse me." Cat stopped the employee, who's name tag read Sadie when she faced them.

"How can I help you?" Sadie asked, her voice containing a hint of an Italian accent. Beneath that, pure irritation.

"Where would I find your costumes?" Cat asked.

Before Sadie answered Sam noticed that she was staring at their hands, which were still intertwined from the walk in. She was tempted to pull her hand away and just act casual, but she felt Cat's hand tighten around hers just a bit. Wait, did she know where the woman was looking? Or was Sam's body and mind playing tricks? Sam decided it was best for her well-being to go with the second one.

Another moment passed before Sadie spoke up. "They're near the back of the store, towards the women's sport apparel. The dressing rooms are just across from them." She pointed in the general area.

"Thank you!" Cat said, and took off skipping with Sam in tow.

As she passed Sadie Sam heard her mutter something about how she couldn't wait to quit her job. Sam couldn't blame her.

They found the costumes section in no time at all and Cat rushed up to one of the racks, letting go of Sam's hand in the process. She began shoving costumes left and right, Sam leaned up against a shelf.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked, not looking up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Wasn't she only there to give her opinion on a costume?

"Come help me." Cat said.

"You want my help?" Sam asked. "Sorry, but I'm not very good in the fashion department. That was Carly's place."

"At least pick out one outfit." Cat said. "Besides, I think your style is cool."

Sam blushed at the comment and used her foot to push herself of the shelf. "Alright, I'll pick out one outfit. If you don't like it, I'm done. Capisce?"

Cat nodded and smiled up at Sam. That smile socked her deep in her gut. She started sliding the hanging costumes aside, searching for a really nice one. Maybe even a bit sexy? She didn't know. But she did think that Cat needed to stray just a little bit from her innocent girly style.

"How about this one?" Cat held up a pink bunny leotard like costume. Through the plastic it was hanging in Sam could she the bunny ears on the side. She tried to imagine Cat in it. She would look cute, but it still seemed a bit to on track.

"Nah, keep looking." Sam said.

Cat put the costume back and began scanning the choices again. A few more minutes went by when Sam thought she'd found the perfect outfit. One that would probably knock everyone at the party off their feet, especially if Cat was wearing it. It would surely surprise Sam. A sexy devil costume. With a tail, horns, and even a pitchfork. Images of Cat dressed up in the devil look began to invade her mind and she bit her lip, trying to fight them off. She held it up for Cat to inspect. "How about this one?"

Cat picked her head up and her eyes trailed down the item in Sam's hand. "Yeah, I'll try it on."

"R-really?" Sam mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

"Yeah." Cat replied, taking the costume. "I like it."

Sam rubbed the back of her neck, smiling at Cat. Maybe she didn't have a too bad taste in clothing.

"C'mon, let's go to the dressing rooms." Cat said.

Sam followed Cat across the isle to the dressing room. The only one that was free was the one on the very end. Cat quickly took it before someone else could, closing the door and locking it behind her. Sam stood outside patiently, watching as other customers went by.

Sam didn't know when she'd dozed off, probably due to the fact that she wasn't exactly in her place of enjoyment, but she could hear Cat's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Sam answered sleepily, blinking her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Cat asked.

"Show me the Cat." Sam joked.

The door creaked open slowly and Cat emerged from the room. Sam's heart went off at a mile a minute. There Cat stood before her, all dressed up in Sam's choice of clothing. The devil horns sat upon Cat's head, the tail was limp, almost a foot from the floor, and Cat... Cat just looked too sexy for Sam to believe this was real. She kept herself from slapping herself to make sure she was fully awake.

"What do you think?" Cat asked meekly, her cheeks shaded a pale color of crimson.

Sam hadn't realized she was just staring at her with her mouth open, or that she was practically drooling like a dog. She shook her head in order to regain focus. "I think you look...I mean..." _ Come on, brain! Make some words! _ "I think you look amazing."

Cat smiled, a newfound confidence in her character. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Sam said. "That'll sure blow away the competition! I doubt there will even be any! Who could go up against that look?" _ Smooth, Puckett. Real smooth._

"I guess this is a keeper then!" Cat hugged Sam tightly. "Told you your style was cool."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said, patting the smaller girl's back. "Now hurry up and get out of that so we can go. I got leftover pizza in the fridge that's begging to be eaten."

"Kay-kay." Cat said. She let Sam go and went back into the room to undress.

Ten minutes must have gone by and Cat still hadn't come out of the dressing room. What the hell was going on? Sam tapped on the door with her knuckle. "Cat? You okay in there?"

She was only met with a frustrated whine. She heard Cat take a deep breath. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm stuck."

Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. "Stuck? What do you mean by stuck?"

"The zipper isn't coming down." Cat sighed. "I need help."

Help? Help from who? Surely she didn't mean Sam. She couldn't mean Sam.

"Should I find an employee?" Sam said. "It'll only take a second, and I-"

"No!" Cat interrupted. She breathed in unevenly, aware of her outburst, and corrected herself. "No. Can...can you just come in? It'll be too awkward to have an employee come in. And I trust you."

"Really, Cat, it'll only take a second." Sam tried to change her mind.

"Sam, please?" Cat pressed on.

Sam groaned, knocking her head against the wall. Why did these things always happen to her? "Fine, open the door."

She heard the lock click and the door opened. She would be real quick with this. In and out. Simple as that. Not a second longer. She held her breath as she stepped inside the room. It was rather large for a dressing room, but whatever. She didn't own the place. Cat stood beside her, an upset look on her face.

"Turn around." Sam directed. "Let me see."

Cat turned to face the mirror and moved her hair out of the way, putting it over her shoulder. Sam gazed at Cat's backside, taking an extra second to let her eyes drift beyond the end of the zipper. She ended up transfixed by the curve of Cat's butt. God...

"Uh, Sam?" Cat said.

"Right, sorry." Sam said, scolding herself.

Her fingers gripped the zipper and tugged downward. It didn't budge. Wow, it really was stuck. She tried again, rougher that time. It inched down, but didn't make a big difference. Sam was getting frustrated. She tried again, she pulled it her hardest. The zipper shot down and came to a halt in the middle of Cat's back. Sam sighed in relief...and noticed something. Cat's back was visible, but it was bare. Shouldn't the back of a bra be there? Was that even legal?

"Cat..?" Sam said slowly.

"Mhmm?" Cat said, sounding as innocent as she always did. But people usually didn't normally leave the house without a bra on, size A or not.

"N-never mind..." Sam mumbled.

Cat faced her. She looked worried but also...what was it? Devious? Seemed right, but for Cat? "What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"You're...um..." Sam coughed. "Not wearing a, uh, bra."

Cat stepped closer. Her expression changed to curious. Sam gulped. Was the dressing room hot this whole time?

"Does that bother you?" Cat asked. She was literally a step away from Sam.

"Wha-I-huh?" Sam fought to piece together some sort of sentence, but nothing came to mind.

"Does me not wearing a bra bother you?" Cat said, her voice husky like. She had leaned in then, close to Sam's ear. Cat's warm breath washed over Sam and her knees went weak, her own breath stuck in her throat.

"N-n-no..." Sam said. No harm in being honest right?

That's when Cat kissed her. Her soft lips pressed against Sam's trembling ones and she backed Sam into the wall, taking the blonde by surprise. She wrapped her arms around her neck to bring her closer.

"Cat, what're you doing?" Sam asked between breaths and kisses.

"Shhh." Cat shushed her. She winked. "We don't wanna get caught."

Who knew Cat could be so daring and badass? Sam sure as hell didn't. Was that quiet, dumb, and girly persona just so? A personality she used when around most people? But she didn't linger on it. She smiled at Cat before kissing her back, her hands going around her waist. Cat's tongue came out to play, gazing along Sam's bottom lip. Sam granted her access and their tongues brushed against each other. She chuckled at Cat's eagerness for dominance as they went back and forth with their playful battle. Her fingers gently grabbed the fabric of Cat's costume and pulled it down slowly. Cat noticed and backed away from a second to assist Sam in undressing her. She shoved the clothing down past her hips and it pooled at her ankles, where she kicked it off to the side. She stood before Sam in only her red Goodbye Puppy underwear. Cat's breasts were in full view of Sam eyes, and she couldn't look away. Her erect nipples were practically in need of being touched. Cat pressed herself against Sam again, whispering in her ear, "Go ahead, it's alright."

It took a second for her words to register but Sam raised her hand to Cat's chest, touching her gently. Cat moaned into Sam's lips, encouraging Sam to keep going. She pinched one of Cat's peaks, rolling it between her fingers, and Cat gasped in surprise, pulling away for a brief second to release her breath. Sam grinned and repeated the motion, kissing Cat's exposed neck softly. She debated whether or not to leave a small hickey, but decided against it. Wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. She did, however, let her tongue flick along Cat's skin and her teeth nip at her collar bone. Cat's hips reared and she let out a quiet moan. Her fingers tangled themselves in Sam's blonde locks, urging her closer. Sam squeezed Cat's mound in her hand carefully and used the pad of her thumb to trace around the edge of her peak. Cat melted in Sam's hands.

"Wait..." she whispered, her hands pushing back Sam's shoulders.

"What?" Sam asked. Had she been moving too fast? "What's wrong?"

"You still have your clothes on." Cat said, smirking devilishly.

She grabbed at the hem of Sam's Cuddlefish t-shirt and Sam raised her arms up for Cat to tug her shirt over her head. She tossed it to the side and went for the buckle on Sam's belt. She leaned over and nipped at Sam's ear lobe a little roughly and Sam's teeth ground together as she hissed through them. Cat got the belt undone and did the same to the button on Sam's jeans. She shoved the button through the slot and dragged the zipper down. Sam used Cat as a balance as she stepped out of her jeans. Those, too, were tossed to the side.

"Much better." Cat said.

They fused their lips together once more with a darkened passion. Sam's hand snaked down between them until it reached the edge of Cat's underwear. She slid her fingers along Cat's waist, hearing her quiet whimpers as she did so.

"Sammy..." Cat mewled, trying to grind her hips against Sam's hand.

Sam slipped her hand lower, mere inches away from Cat's pleasure center. She pressed her thumb lightly against the inside of Cat's thigh. Was that a growl that Cat just did? This girl could be feral, couldn't she? Sam left butterfly kisses on the sensitive surface of Cat's skin, her tongue again delving out to taste. Her hand moved in and out from between Cat's legs, feeling the dampness of her sex seeping through the fabric of her underwear. Cat moaned a little louder, almost losing consciousness of their surroundings. They had to be quiet. Well, quieter.

Sam reversed their position so that Cat was against the wall. Cat slid down into a sitting position on the bench below her (had that been there the whole time?). Sam got down on her knees in front of Cat, thankful there was no gap between the floor and the bottom of the door. She rubbed her finger against Cat's crevice and Cat's head knocked on the wall as she took a sharp intake of breath. Sam curled her fingers into Cat's underwear and Cat lifted her butt upwards for Sam to take them off. Sam gently eased Cat's legs apart and Cat didn't resist.

"Cat, you sure about this?" Sam asked.

Cat looked down at Sam with her beautiful brown eyes. She bit her lip and smiled, nodding. "Please, Sam."

Sam nodded and placed her head between Cat's legs. She pressed her thumb up against Cat's clit, circling it. Cat squeaked and moaned loudly, grabbing at Sam's hair. Her hips bucked in Sam's face and Sam chuckled. She poked her tongue out and flicked it against Cat's lips soft at first, then harder with each stroke. Cat slid further down, her legs twitching and knees unable to stay up. Sam inched a finger into Cat's center and Cat saw stars. She covered her mouth to muffle her cry. Sam added another finger and Cat shut her eyes tightly, biting down on her knuckle.

"Sa-am..." she groaned in pleasure, rolling her hips forward.

Sam ignored her, currently focused on the task at hand. She pushed in and backed out slowly, curly her fingers with every few pumps. Her nails grazed Cat's inner walls and Cat growled, her own nails digging into Sam's scalp. Sam let her tongue explore the red head's nether region, teasing Cat's outer lips before pushing inward. Cat whined like a little girl, her legs spazzing out every few seconds. She murmured senseless nothings to herself as she struggled to keep her body from keeling over.

Sam blew warm air over Cat and it rolled over the smaller girl like a wave.

"Mmm, ooooh god..." she whispered. "Faster..."

Sam compiled, picking up her speed. Cat's body shook subtly. She opened her mouth to let out an unintentional scream when Sam's lips were upon hers. She swallowed the scream back and it came out as a squeal. Her free hand gripped Sam's shoulder, those nails sinking in. Sam clenched her teeth, holding back a grunt. Pleasure sparked at every nerve end in Cat's body.

"Sam, I'm close..." she said into Sam's ear.

"Then come on, Kitten." Sam said, kissing her.

Cat's eyes went skyward and her mouth hung open, giving ragged broken pants. Sam continued with fingering the girl, this time keeping her fingers curled. She hit Cat's g-spot one good time, and Cat exploded. A scream bubbled up within her, but she fought it down. Her body quaked with the everlasting orgasm. Sam slowed her pace but didn't remove herself from Cat until she came down from her precipice. Cat collapsed in Sam's arms, breathing heavily. She'd never experienced that before.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Cat nodded, still in a daze, and gave Sam a dreamy smile. "Never better."

Sam grinned and picked Cat up. "Let me ask you something."

"What?" Cat asked as she tried to stand straight to gather their discarded clothing.

"Was that zipper really stuck when you asked me to come in?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Weeeelllll, I may have made it stuck myself." Cat said as she tossed Sam her shirt.

Sam shook her head, laughing. "You little devil." She tweaked Cat's horns, which somehow hadn't fallen off during their time in the room.

Cat, who had her pants back on, giggled and gave Sam an evil smile. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Sammy." She winked. "Wait til we get home."

Sam grabbed Cat by the waist and pulled her towards her. "Mmm, I don't think I can."

"You're gonna have to, we've been in here too long." Cat said. "Trust me, I'll make your wait worth your while."

"You better." Sam said, kissing Cat.

Cat smiled and they pulled apart to finish getting dressed. Sam exited the dressing room first, luckily there was no one in sight. A few minutes went by before she signaled Cat to come out. Cat appeared, the devil costume returned to it's package. They linked arms and headed for the cash register. They passed Sadie on the way out, who was smoking a cigarette and arguing with someone on her cell phone. Probably on break.

"Hey, Cat." Sam said.

"Uh-huh?" Cat said.

"You think Sadie could use some time to herself in one of those stalls?" Sam asked jokingly.

Cat glanced behind them at the employee, who was angrily stomping out her cigarette and shrugged. "You never know. But those things do work miracles."

Sam laughed and they continued on their way to Sam's bike.

**...**

**Aaaaand I'm done! Phew, that was a lot xD Longest M I've written so far! Hope you enjoyed it, reader! And if you love Ariana Grande, and you love her music, buy her new single Problem feat. Iggy Azalea on iTunes! Til next time, loves!**


End file.
